gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Switch
Synphosis Gumball and Darwin switch places with each other and Darwin trys to ruin Gumballs Date with Penny. Characters Gumball Watterson Darwin Wattterson Anais Watterson Richard Watterson Nicole Watterson Penny Minor Characters Mesuire Popodopolous Tobias Banana Joe Masami Teri Aton Idaho Princepal Brown Miss Simahn Tina Rex and others in his class room :p Transcript (Episode Starts at Elmore middle school) Gumball:so ill see you at 5 pm Penny:sure (bleamly) Darwin:Gumbaaaaalll!!!! Gumball:wha- (Bumps into each other) (a big lighting effect appears on the screen) Gumball:woah what just happend Darwin:yeah i feel so furry Gumball:and i feel so slimey Darwin:Hey! im not that slimey! Gumball:Huh? (Realises thats his switched bodys with Darwin) Gumball:no. Gumball:no NO NO (Holds Darwin (or gumball) face) Gumball:THIS IS ALL YOURE FAULT!!! Darwin:dont blame me i didnt know we were gonna switch bodys Gumball:BECUASE OF YOU I WONT BE ABLE TO SEE PENNY! Darwin:(sniff) im sorry gum- Gumball:SORRY DOSENT CUT IT! Darwin:(gets angry) Grr fine! Darwin: ill ruin youre date with penny Gumball:What!? Darwin:after im through with penny she wont wanna see you again! Gumball:What the what! Darwin:MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA :P Gumball:i wont let you Darwin! Darwin:see ya gumball! (Darwin runs away to go to penny) Gumball: ... Darwin:errr wheres youre date Gumball: the cinema -__- Darwin:thx :D (Cuts to Gumball chasing Darwin) Gumball:GET BACK HERE! (Darwin knocks Tina lunch over her and jamie) Tina:GRR Banana joe: hey look at this aton and idaho (Uses arm to make fart noises) Banana joe: hahahahaha (Darwin crushes joe aton and idaho) Gumball:sorry Tobias:this skateboard cost 350 dollars masami & teri: ohhhh (Darwin takes skate board) Tobias:What the? (Gumball flys on masami and picks teri up) Teri:put me down! (makes teri into a paper air plane) (Darwin keeps on riding) (Gumball throws teri at Darwin) Darwin:ow!? Gumball:Stand down Darwin! Darwin:never! Princepal Brown: come Miss Simahn let us go and live our dreams Miss Simahn: oh Nigel (Darwin knocks over Miss Simahn) Brown:GUMBALLLLLL- (Gumball knocks over Brown) Gumball:darn it Darwin! stop now Darwin:never! (Darwin gets off skate board and go upstairs) (Masami stops and flips gumall over) Gumball:AGHHHH!!! (Gets thrown upstairs) (Sees Darwin) Gumball:stop now gumball- i mean darwin Darwin:never gumball (Duel of fates play http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w3hAtSoOqi4&feature=fvst) Gumball:fine you give me no choice (Draws a blue saber) Darwin:hmph (draws orange saber) Gumball:Raghhhhh (Gumball engages sabers with Darwin) (both do backflip) (Gumball failing in the progress) Darwin:Raghhhhhh (Gumball blocks) (Gumball and Darwin both hit Sabers repeadlity) (Darwin goes for legs but Gumball dodges) (Darwin force pushes Gumball into wall) Gumball: OH GOSH DARN IT Darwin: OH MY GOD GUMBALL ARE YOU OKAY! Gumball:ahhh...eh...yeah Darwin:you sure... Gumball:yeah Gumball:lets jut countinue Darwin:okay (Both angry again and engage again) Darwin:Give up Gumball! Gumball:ONLY A FISH DEALS A ABSOLUTE... Darwin:something dosent sound right about that Gumball:never mind just fight... (Gumball and Darwin does combos repeadlity) (Both Gumball and Darwin do a backflip) (This time gumball dosent fail) Gumball:YES! (Darwin throws a rock at Gumball) Gumball: OW! OH COME ON! Darwin: lets finish this! Gumball:lets... (Both jump in the air) (but knock into each other) (a great big lighting explosion appears on the screen) Gumball:wuh? Darwin:im back to normal?! Gumball:YES! Darwin:(sigh) im sorry Gumball Gumball:huh? Darwin:i was just so angry and sad when you were angry at me (sniff) Gumball:oh dude dont cry, becuase when you cry (sniff) i cry Gumball & Darwin: (Cries) Gumball:i love you dude Darwin:i love you too dude Darwin:go... Darwin:go to her Gumball:i will Gumball: i love you PENNYYYY (Jumps off roof) Darwin:Gumball!!! (Looks down) (Sees Gumball smashed on Mesuire's a car) Mesuire Popodopolous: SA KA BLEU (Cuts to hospital) Nicole:His waking up Richard:He'll never play the trumpet again. Anais:hey gumball Darwin:how are you dude Gumball:oh you know, couple of fractures and broken ribs ill be fine Nicole:someones special came to see you Penny:hey gumball... Nicole:i think we should give them some privacy (family goes out) Penny:what happend? Gumball:well when i finished my light saber duel with Darwin in Darwins body then switching back into my own body i went to go to you trying to defie the laws of gravity and flying to the cinema Penny: ... Penny: okaayyyy? Penny: im just glad youre okay (beaming) Gumball: im sorry how this turned out i understand if you dont wanna be with me Penny: Gumball this wasent youre fault youre you thats why i love you and i always will (Kisses) (Penny come outs while Darwin comes in) Darwin:hey Gumball i got you a presant Gumball:really? what is it? Darwin:a dog Gumball: .___. wut? Darwin:here! Dog:WOFF WOFF Gumball: MEOW!!! (Frezze frames with dog actacking gumball)